Timeless
by TVfreak7
Summary: A series of one-shots based on moments in Naruto and Sakura's life after the war. A/U chapters as well. Chapter 8: Let's Wait NaruSaku
1. Protection

Wow, so it's been like seven years since I have posted anything on here. And you're probably wondering, why is she writing Naruto stuff? Well that's because between the last time I posted and today, I dove head first into manga and anime. Oh yea,h college is a wonderful time in life. But anyway, here's a one-shot of Narusaku that I wrote for the tumblr event.

Regular

_Flashback_

Protection

Sakura huffed as she sat by the fire, trying to warm her frozen fingers into feeling again. She had been on a mission for the last week with Shikamaru and Ino to escort an ambassador back to the Land of Cloud after an important set of meetings that were held in Konoha.

"You know, you'll have to see him when we get back." The drawling voice of Shikamaru cut through Sakura's thoughts. She looked up and saw the two Nara's back from collecting water and more firewood. Ino had a smug looking smile on her face and Sakura had to persuade herself from flicking her in the ear.

"Yea, we are getting back tomorrow, Forehead." Ino teased. "I don't even want to know what you two argued about, but it makes you kinda a whiny bitch."

"Ino-pig" Sakura growled. "It's not really any of your business." Ino's smirk only increased.

"Well, it probably doesn't matter now since the whole village probably heard you arguing." Ino sighed, taking a seat next to Sakura. "Was it really that bad?" Sakura looked over to her best friend.

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"What I mean is what did Naruto do this time that warranted such a scolding from you." Shikamaru cut in from across the fire. Sakura blushed deeply at their assumptions.

"He just...was being a baka." Sakura mumbled.

"_Sakura, we discussed this already. You're not going on this mission." Naruto stated calmly from his desk. The lack of "chan" irked Sakura even more. Naruto only ever omitted the honorific when he was being serious._

"_Naruto, be reasonable. Ino and Shikamaru need a third team member since Choji is gone on his honeymoon. I'm the best choice for them." Sakura bit back, feeling her anger rise. Why was he being so ridiculous? Naruto frowned at her words._

"_Sakura, you know perfectly well why you cannot go on the mission. There are other chunin that can accompany them." He snapped back, his voice taking on that 'no-nonsence' tone he used on the council. Sakura bristled, angered that he would use that tone with her._

"_I'm not a china doll, Naruto. I can still do all the things that a shinobi can do." Sakura yelled. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down as well. He knew Sakura wasn't fragile, but why couldn't she understand? A knock resounded through the office, announcing the presence of Ino and Shikamaru coming to report for the mission. Sakura crossed her arms and stood up straight to give her height._

"_I'm going on the mission, Naruto, and you can't stop me." Sakura huffed. Naruto gave a small, sarcastic smile._

"_I actually can."_ _He teased, but Sakura didn't find it funny._

"_You have no official reason to ban me from the mission." Sakura replied. Naruto sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win this argument before the group left. He waved in Ino and Shikamaru._

"_Sakura will join you as the third member of your team for the mission. It's simple: guard the ambassador back to the Land of Cloud and then return." Naruto exhaled. Ino and Shikamaru looked between the two. Ino opened her mouth to inquire, but Shikamaru merely nudged her and shook his head to dissuade her._

"_Alright, Naruto. We should be back within ten days." Shikamaru drawled. "But this tension better not be too troublesome on the mission." Sakura refused to look at Naruto._

"_Don't worry; it won't" Sakura replied snidely. "Come on, let's go." And with that, the three walked out with Shikamaru sneaking a look over at Naruto before shutting the door._

"Well, we better get some sleep. We will be leaving as soon as the sun is up." Shikamaru announced, walking over to his tent with Ino.

"Well, get some sleep, Sakura. I'm sure everything will be better when we get back." Ino waved, disappearing in the tent. Sakura sighed and looked into the fire. She felt terrible for yelling at Naruto, but he was acting ridiculous! She shook her head. She and Naruto always fixed things before the day was out and to leave a fight unreconciled was abnormal for them. Hopefully, he would have calmed down as well and they would talk this out in more detail when she got back. Sakura slowly stood and walked towards her tent, feeling a little better about facing Naruto tomorrow.

The group reached the main gates by noon the next day. Many people greeted them as the came through.

"Welcome back, Sakura-sama!"

"We missed you, Sakura-hime!"

Sakura nodded at each person as she passed, her gut twisting even more as they walked closer to the Hokage tower. When they reached the door, Shikamaru knocked three times and was immediately answered with a "Come in!" from Naruto. Suddenly, Sakura found her feet stuck to the floor. Ino turned around and noticed a frozen Sakura.

"Sakura, are you ok?" She asked. Sakura nodded and inched into the office, huddling behind Ino and Shikamaru as he gave the report.

"So I assume everything went well?" Naruto asked. "No attacks?"

"Well, we did have one stray ambush, but nothing we couldn't handle. The ambassador is safely in his city as we speak and the payment should be here soon." Shikamaru said. Naruto gave a smile at the three as he stood.

"Good, thanks Shikamaru. You guys are dismissed." Shikamaru nodded and turned to leave. Ino patted Sakura's arm and whispered "Good luck" before leaving with him. And Sakura was left alone with Naruto. She stared at the floor for a bit.

"So, the mission went well?" Naruto finally spoke, making Sakura look up. Naruto wore a smile and his blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Sakura nodded. "And you're alright?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Sakura finally blurted out, feeling tears burn her eyes. Naruto's eyes widened as he stepped around his desk.

"No, no, Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ordered you around like that." Naruto replied, grasping Sakura's shoulders gently. Sakura shook her head.

"No, Naruto, you were right. I shouldn't be on missions now. Even Tsunade-sama said so." Sakura sobbed, tears now running down her face. Oh great, the emotions were already kicking in. "When those bandits attacked, all I could think about is how you tried to warn me about this. I was so stupid to think I could still do things the same way." Naruto brought her into chest, clinging to her for dear life.

"I have to admit, I was worried about you the whole time you were gone. I could barely sleep in that huge bed. " He mumbled and Sakura chuckled. "I even asked Teme to take up the space and he just punched me and told me to either control my wife better or to get a bigger pillow." Sakura snorted at this, picturing Sasuke's face when presented with this request. While the now redeemed teammate was their best friend, he would rather not delve into their marital affiars.

"I love you." Sakura finally said, lifting her head to look up at Naruto. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, the one place he always kissed when she was upset.

"I love you. And I'm glad you're home again with me." Naruto replied, then leaned down on his haunches so that he was level with her stomach. "And I love you, little Uzumaki." He whispered as he placed a hand on Sakura's stomach. They had found out a month ago that Sakura was pregnant with their first child. Sakura smiled and placed a hand on top of his in return. Naruto stood back up and drew her to his chair. He sat and brought Sakura into his lap.

"Sakura, I know that you are a capable shinobi. Hell, you're probably one of our best. It's just, I am so excited about this baby and I just can't wrap my head around that you are carrying my baby. I just want to keep you and the baby safe as much as I can. I want to be there for the baby when it grows up so that it never experiences what I did as a child. I want to protect you two." Sakura looked down at her husband and saw only love in his eyes.

"I understand. I guess from now on I'll just keep to the hospital until after the baby is born. It's where I prefer to be anyway." Sakura finally relented. Naruto rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes, because I'm sure Baa-chan and Shizune-chan are about to go crazy without their head-nin there." Naruto chuckled. "Let's go home." Sakura looked up at him incredulously.

"What? It's barely two in the afternoon." She scolded.

"Eh, I only have a little bit of paperwork. Besides, I think you need rest." Naruto teased.

"Naruto..." Sakura growled dangerously, but it was too late. Naruto had already flashed the two to their home, where Sakura felt most at peace.


	2. To Build A Home

Alright, it's my second one-shot! I am so thankful for all the reviews and follows. I can't promise how quickly I can upload new one-shots. This is kinda a hobby for me and I can't just pump out good one shots without being cliché, which is what I don't want to be. But I hope to keep writing for you guys. But as for this one, I have to warn, it's a little angsty along with some happy. Enjoy!

All credit goes to Kishimoto for creating these great characters and manga. The credit also goes to The Cinematic Orchestra who wrote the song for this fic.

* * *

To Build A Home

_There is a house built out of stone,_

_Wooden floors, walls and window sills,_

_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust__  
__This is a place where I don't feel alone__  
__This is a place where I feel at home_.

Naruto walked through the hallways and stopped in a doorway, caressing the wood that made up the door frame. He sighed deeply as he stared at the scratch marks in the wood. He used to put them there every year, one for each kid. With four kids and many years, the frame was now scarred with the many marks showing the passage of time. He could remember his youngest, Sota, begging him on every birthday to measure him again to see how much he'd grown. This was the home that he had built shortly after the war and after he was given his inheritance of the Namikaze family. This was the home that he had brought Sakura to after their wedding. They had raised four children in this house, some born here. Naruto chuckled at the memory of how their third child, Rin, had been unexpectedly born right in the master bedroom. She had come much quicker than her parents had anticipated and Naruto ended up delivering her himself. Her personality had reflected her exciting entrance as well, being full of spirit and energy just like her father.

_And I built a home  
for you  
for me_

_Until it disappeared_  
_from me_  
_from you_

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust... _

Naruto sighed heavily again as he took a seat in a kitchen chair, his joints protesting the movement. At eighty-eight, Naruto was living longer than most shinobi. He had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with his Uzumaki blood. His family tended to live longer than most. He ran a hand through his now white hair. Sakura had finally passed about two years ago, living a long life as well. Everything about this house reminded him of her. Of her cheering for him at his Hokage ascension, how beautiful she was on their wedding day in her wedding dress, her gentle singing to all four of their children when they had trouble sleeping. He remembered it all like it was yesterday. His second oldest, Hana, had on many occasions invited him to come live with her family, telling him that she hated seeing him so alone, but Naruto had refused to leave the house. He had been here for almost seventy years and he had decided that he would die here. And he wasn't too lonely. His grandchildren visited often and brightened his day. Konohamaru, the Seventh Hokage, would visit with Naruto weekly, getting advice on certain problems or policies in the village. He also never missed an opportunity to gloat to Naruto that he finally had beat him. Naruto would merely chuckle and replied that he had let Konohamaru win. So many things had changed since he became Hokage...

_Out in the garden where we planted the seeds  
There is a tree as old as me  
Branches were sewn by the color of green  
Ground had arose and passed its knees _

Naruto stood and walked over to the window that overlooked the garden. He now had Ino and Shikamaru's granddaughter, Haruka, tend it since he had now idea how to take care of plants. The garden had first started when Sakura was pregnant with their first child Minato and had been banished from the hospital by Tsunade for the last two months of her pregnancy. She had gone stir crazy and so Ino had suggested to her bored friend to start a garden to occupy her time and to soothe her. After Minato had been born, Sakura had kept the garden and it became a habit for each pregnancy and for when she was stressed. The beautiful things that Sakura had grown...Naruto's personal favorite had been the sakura trees that she had planted about a year after Minato had been born. But then again, Sakuras had always been his favorite...

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top  
I climbed the tree to see the world  
When the gusts came around to blow me down  
Held on as tightly as you held onto me  
Held on as tightly as you held onto me... _

Naruto still remembered the day when he had asked Sakura to marry him. He had surprised her with a quiet dinner on top of the Hokage mountain. It was about six months after he had taken office and he was still having trouble finding time to spend with her what with council meetings and paperwork. After he had proposed, she nodded yes, tears streaming down her face. They spent the next hour just holding each other, remembering how close they had come to losing each other. The scar running down Sakura's side was proof of that. It was how they finally realized their feelings for each other. As Sakura lay bleeding out from a stab wound from Madara, Naruto held her, begging her to stay with him forever. She had sacrificed herself while trying to heal him from having Kurama ripped out. His father eventually had sealed the nine-tails back after the downfall of Madara, but Naruto could never forget the picture of a dying Sakura, pale and still, tears running down her face. If it hadn't been for the last bit of chakra in her seal and a quick thinking Tsunade, Sakura would have died that day.

_And I built a home  
for you  
for me_

_Until it disappeared_  
_from me_  
_from you_

Naruto once again looked at the home that had held so many memories for him. It had already been decided. He was going to seal the nine-tails into his great-great grandson who was already taking after him in both personality and chakra stamina. He would be able to handle the persnickety Kurama. And besides, Kurama was glad to finally get another host. He had been fed up with Naruto for about twenty years now.

**Thinking of me now at the end, huh, brat?**

Naruto chuckled lightly at his old friend.

"How could I not? You've been at my side all this time." Naruto replied, knowing that in secret, Kurama had become fond of Naruto. "Just make sure you help Soshi out, alright?" Kurama growled lightly.

**I guess if you're making me, I might as well.**

"Well, old friend, I thank you for all you've done for me all these years."

**I'll be glad to see you leave, brat. **Naruto knew he was lying.

"I know." Naruto finally exited the house, a smile reaching his lips at the thought of seeing his Sakura-chan again.

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust... _


	3. Tattoo

Alright, I'm back for my third one-shot! I want to thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I was going to go with another prompt, but after the last one, I thought that you guys needed something light and cute. As always, the credit goes to Kishimoto for Naruto.

Tattoo

Sakura forced her eyes open and immediately regretted it. The sunshine coming through her window made her already throbbing head feel worse. She quickly shut her eyes and delved back into the darkness of her covers. Last night had been insane. Ino had thrown herself a 20th birthday party and because it was Ino, it had been at a club with a lot of booze and a lot of dancing. Sakura could only remember the night in flashes, which was always a bad sign. After another ten minutes of laying in bed and trying to will the room to not spin, Sakura finally clambered out of her bed. That was a huge mistake. Her sudden movement made her stomach churn and the next thing she knew, she was hunched over her toilet, throwing up everything she had eaten last night (not that she could remember that either). Sakura leaned her forehead against the cool porcelain, waiting for the waves in her stomach to ebb. Right then and there, Sakura made a promise that at her next birthday, she would not allow any alcohol near her. When her stomach finally settled, she quickly jumped into the shower, cleaning off all the remnants of last night. As she towel dried her hair, she felt much better, her headache even receding a bit. But as she dried off her backside, Sakura noticed something on her lower back. She got closer to the mirror and almost screamed. On her lower back was a tattoo. And not just any tattoo, a picture of a fox. Sakura went pale as she remember a piece of the night where Naruto helped escort her out of the bar. Had Naruto let her get a tattoo? Better yet, had Naruto taken her to get said tattoo? She growled and marched away to dress, determined to visit that stupid, blonde headed baka and reprimand him for this.

Ten minutes later, Sakura stomped out of her apartment and made her way towards Naruto's which was across town. How could he do this to her? Weren't they supposed to be friends? Best friends at that. He was definitely going to get it this time. She came across the flower shop and dropped in to see if Ino was up. Said girl was leaning on the counted, yawing and looking bored. Ino looked up at Sakura and gave a wicked grin.

"You look like shit, Forehead." Ino drawled. Sakura rolled her eyes. Shikamaru was definitely rubbing off on Ino.

"I could say the same to you, Pig." Sakura snorted, leaning across the counter from her friend.

"So how did you enjoy my party last night?" Ino asked, still grinning like an idiot. Sakura eyed her suspiciously. Did Ino know about the tattoo? Was she in on it as well?

"Well, it's hard to tell since I was pretty drunk." Sakura replied, hoping to prod an answer out of Ino.

"Yea, I could tell, Forehead. You were at one point dancing on the tables like a freak." Ino teased, chuckling at the memory. Sakura felt a vein pulse in anger.

"Well, at least I wasn't sucking face with my boyfriend out in the open like it was a show." Sakura retorted and was disappointed when this made Ino only grin more.

"You're just jealous I have someone to suck face with, unlike you, Miss Prude." Ino replied, checking her nails. "Besides, that's only a slice of what me and Choji have done." Sakura's mind went crazy with this hint and Sakura groaned.

"Ugh, like I'd even want to know." Ino only laughed even louder. Sakura leaned over the counter so that she could murmur this part to Ino. "Hey, Ino, what happened at the end of the night. Did I do anything...unusually crazy?" Sakura asked lowly. Ino gave her a confused glance.

"Other than the table? No, Naruto finally had to drag your ass home since you couldn't walk straight." Ino replied. "After that, I didn't see you all night."

"Wait, Naruto wasn't drunk? Did he not drink?" Sakura asked, confused. She could have sworn that she had spotted Naruto with drinks all night.

"Oh, he had plenty."

"It must be that damn kuubi chakra." Sakura grumbled. Ino raised an eyebrow at this.

"Lucky bastard." She agreed. "But no, after you left, I have no clue what you got into. Why do you ask? Did you and he...?" Ino asked, her face lighting up with excitement.

"What? No! We wouldn't do that! We're just friends, that's all!" Sakura replied, blushing furiously.

"Whatever, you two don't act like just friends. You should have seen the way you acted around him last night. You were being pretty handsy." Ino replied. Sakura buried her face in her hands. "But seriously, what happened?"

"I got a tattoo on my lower back." Sakura answered and Ino almost fell over laughing. She wiped away some tears.

"Oh man, Forehead, this is priceless. A tramp stamp? What is it?" Ino asked.

"It's...it's...it's a fox." Sakura finally finished, seeing how this just proved to Ino more the status of Sakura and Naruto's relationship. Ino gave her a look and Sakura looked away quickly.

"Whatever, Forehead between that tattoo and they way you nag him like an old married couple, you two should screw." Sakura whipped her head around.

"What?" Sakura yelled. Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Sakura, there's so much sexual tension every time you two hang out that I sometimes just want to lock you guys in a closet so you can finally do it." Ino replied. That was enough for Sakura. She huffed as she walked towards the entrance.

"See you around, Ino!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder. Why in the world did Ino think she and Naruto had sexual tension? Within ten minutes, Sakura stood outside Naruto's door, pounding on the poor wood. Three minutes later, Naruto came to the door, still dressed in pajamas. His face lit up at the sight of Sakura, though.

"Sakura-chan! How are you feeling this morning?" He asked, opening the door some more to let her in. She didn't even wait to get in. Sakura threw a fist at Naruto's face, throwing the shocked blonde back into the apartment. Sakura shut the door behind her.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, what was that for?" Naruto whined, rubbing his face. Sakura glared down at him.

"What happened last night?!" She demanded and Naruto got a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently, but Sakura wasn't fooled by that act. She lifted her shirt up and displayed the tattoo.

"I'm talking about this!" She yelled and Naruto's expression changed to sheepishness.

"Well, after we left the club, you kept rambling on and on about doing something cool for once since Ino always calls you prude. So you decided to get a tattoo. I couldn't stop you so I went along to make sure you were alright." Naruto explained. Sakura's eyes bugged out.

"You let me!" She screeched. "And why the fox?"

"Well, you asked me what you should get and I told you what I thought." Naruto replied. Sakura sank to the floor next to Naruto.

"I can't believe I did this. I hate tattoos, especially tramp stamps." Sakura bemoaned, sinking her face into her hands. Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, Sakura, let me let you in on a little secret of mine." Naruto said. Sakura looked up and he motioned for her to come closer. He whispered something into her ear. Her eye twitched slightly.

"What did you say?" She gritted. Naruto withdrew his face slightly, knowing what was coming. He knew he shouldn't have done it. But it was soooooo fun!

"I said it was f..." Sakura punched him again in the face. She stood once again over him in anger.

"It's a fake?!" She screamed. "You gave me a fake tattoo and let me think it was real!" Naruto started laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Well..." Naruto huffed through laughs. "Well, you really did want to get a real tattoo, and I couldn't stop you, so I decided to go the safe route and take you to get a temp tattoo. It'll wash off with some good scrubbing." Sakura thought back to her shower and remembered that she didn't scrub that hard on her back. Naruto sat up.

"Why did you take me to get it? Why not just take me home?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Your face was so determined and desperate to do something exciting. I just couldn't not fulfill your wish. You gave me the puppy eyes. You know I can't take the puppy eyes." Naruto replied, standing and placing his hands on her shoulders. He was suddenly serious. Sakura saw the care in his eyes. Her face softened slightly.

"I'm sorry for pummeling you." She muttered, bowing her head slightly. Naruto took her chin and lifted it back up.

"It's ok. I was just having some fun with you since my pranks always seem to cheer you up." Naruto replied, smiling brightly. She gave him a hug. They stood there for a moment until Sakura realized something.

"Naruto, who applied the tattoo?" Sakura asked and she could feel Naruto tense up.

"Well, um...that's not really important..." Sakura's eye twitched again and she clenched her fist tightly.

"NARUTO!"


	4. Not Like The Movies

Well, folks, we are now at our fourth one-shot and I can't thank you all enough for your support and nice words. I thank all the people who review and follow me here. If you have a prompt that you would like to see, just message me and I will do my best! And also, if someone would like to be my beta, I would appreciate it. I want to make sure that I keep everyone in character and have good spelling. As always, all credit goes to Kishimoto for Naruto.

"Not Like The Movies"

When Sakura was little, her mother used to put on movies about princess and knights and she loved watching the brave, dark-headed knight rescue the princess and then ride off into the sunset happily ever after. So when Sakura started attending the academy and spotted Sasuke, she had thought she had found her dark-headed knight as well. Even better was when Sakura was put on the same team as Sasuke. Surely this would show Sasuke that she was the perfect girl for him. She made sure that her hair was always perfectly brushed before missions and she often skipped breakfast hoping to lose weight.

_He put it on me, I put it on_

_Like there was nothing wrong_

_It didn't fit, it wasn't right_

_Wasn't just the size_

_They say you know when you know_

_I don't know_

But as time went on and they completed missions together, Sakura started to see the dark side of Sasuke. He was aloof, brooding, pompous, and all he thought about was his older brother. But there were light sides to Sasuke as well. He was very protective of Naruto and the two soon bonded over their loneliness. The days before the Chunin exams had been some of Sakura's fondest memories. Before Orochimaru overtook Sasuke, the three of them had really clicked together as a team and they worked well. Sakura still held the hope that Sasuke would soon shift his feelings for her from the teammate mode to the girlfriend mode.

_I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, no._

_Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could?_

But as Sakura stood on the same path that she last saw Sasuke, she began to doubt the possibility of Sasuke being her dark-headed knight. Many nights she replayed the scene in her head, wondering if there had been anything else she could have done. What was so wrong with her that Sasuke didn't want to stay for her? Where was her fairytale ending?

_If it' not like the movies_

_That's how it should be, yeah_

_When he's the one_

_I'll come undone_

_And my world will stop spinning_

_And that's just the beginning, yeah_

As time went by, Sakura found herself relying more and more on her other teammate. She would come to him after bad days and he would just listen silently to her as she ranted about her hospital shifts. He was also the one she would come to after getting good news and he would take her out to Ichiraku to celebrate. Little by little, the pain from losing Sasuke began to fade. It never really disappeared, but it did lessen.

_Snow White said when I was young_

"_One day my prince will come"_

_So I'll wait for that date._

_They say it's hard to meet your match_

_Gotta find my better half_

_So we make perfect shapes_

So when Sasuke finally returned home after the war, Sakura felt her hope rise up again. She once again pursued a relationship with Sasuke and he, surprisingly, agreed. He had explained that he wanted to apologize for his carelessness to Sakura and wanted to see where this relationship went. They dated for about three months and Sakura was still confused. She still wasn't happy.

_If stars don't align_

_If it doesn't stop time_

_If you can't see the sign_

_Wait for it_

_One hundred percent_

_Worth every penny spent_

_He'll be the one that_

_Finishes your sentences_

Sakura just didn't understand why she wasn't content. She was dating her dark-haired knight and he treated her like the princess in the movies. After three months, Sakura just sat Sasuke down and tried to talk about it.

"You're not happy." He stated bluntly. Sakura blinked over at him, surprised that he knew.

"Yea, how did you know?" Sakura asked, but Sasuke merely smiled at her.

"You're unhappy because I'm not living up to your expectations and I never can." Sasuke answered for her. Sakura blinked away tears.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke." She whispered, her voice hoarse from the unshed tears. Sasuke enveloped her in a hug.

"It's alright. I just want you to be happy." Sakura wiped away tears.

"I just hope I will find that one guy." She replied and Sasuke got a weird look on his face.

"Don't worry, you will. In fact, I think you've already found him." Sasuke said, internally laughing at Sakura's confused face.

_If it's not like the movies_

_That's how it should be_

_When he's the one_

_He'll come undone_

_And my world will stop spinning_

_And it's just the beginning_

_Cause I know you're out there_

_And you're, you're looking for me_

_It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me_

_You'll see_

Sakura sighed as she ruffled through her hundred of reports that she had to finish that day. While she loved being head medic of the hospital, it sometimes meant that Sakura ended up doing more paperwork than seeing patients, which was her favorite part of the job. A whoosh of white robes and the usual "Sakura-chan!" rang through her office and the blonde Hokage stood before her.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, still shuffling through her papers. Naruto gave her a huge grin.

"I came to take you to get some lunch. I know you haven't eaten." Naruto replied, taking a seat opposite her. Sakura eyed her friend.

"How did you know I skipped lunch?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I know you. You always skip lunch if no one tells you. You need to take better care of yourself." Naruto said seriously.

"Naruto, you know me so well." Sakura replied with a smile. "Alright, let me finish this one report and then we can go."

_Just like the movies_

_That's how it will be_

_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending_

Then one day, Sakura looked over at Naruto and realized what Sasuke meant when he told Sakura she had already met her one person. All these years, Sakura had been looking for a knight, but in fact, she had always had a light-haired prince at her side all this time. And as she looked down at her blonde haired newborn daughter, she couldn't be more grateful that she had been wrong about her happy ending. Naruto looked down at his wife and child and couldn't help but think that even with her hair in disarray and sweat coating her body, she never looked more beautiful. He leaned down and gave a forehead kiss to each of his girls.

"Both beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

_It's not like the movies_

_But that's how it should be_

_When he's the one_

_You'll come undone_

_And your world will stop spinning_

_And it's just the beginning_


	5. The Kiss of Life

I'm back! Alright, so I would like to thank everyone for continuing to read my one-shots. It really means so much to me. Remember, if you have a prompt that you want to see, just shot me a message. The only thing I ask not to request is just pure lemons and not because I'm against them, I'm just super terrible at writing them, so you really don't want to see that. As always, this is Kishi's world and not mine. I'm only inspired.

* * *

**This one shot has spoilers from the newest chapter (663), so if you haven't read it yet, go read it now and then come read my one shot. Thanks!**

The Kiss of Life

Naruto lay on the ground huffing in pain. He had done it. He and Sasuke had finally taken down Madara for the last time and had saved the shinobi world. He looked over to his teammate who was also groaning in slight pain. He sported yet another stab wound to the stomach, although it wasn't as bad as his previous wound. He sat up and turned to Naruto.

"Good job, dobe." He grunted, pressing his hand against the wound trying to slow the bleeding. Naruto also sat up, glancing down at his leg, which bent at a weird angle. And by the pain in his chest, he was also certain he had broken some ribs in the process as well.

"Same to you, teme." Naruto cracked back, giving the ex-traitor an grin.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Naruto and Sasuke both turned their heads towards the voices and spotted their pink-haired and red-headed companions dashing towards them. Sakura and Karin came running up on them. Sakura spotted Sasuke and paused for a moment. As Karin ran past her and to Sasuke, Sakura got a funny look on her face and proceeded to run over to Naruto. She knelt next to him and started to scan his body.

"Naruto, are you alright?" She asked, always the medic first. Naruto nodded and merely stared at her face.

"Just some broken bones, Sakura-chan. Nothing Kurama can't fix." He replied cheekily. Sakura gave a half-smile, half-frown as she continued to scan his body. Satisfied that nothing was life-threatening, she let the glow dim from her hand and gave his arm a slight punch. Naruto feigned pain and whined.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, what was that for?" He cried, rubbing his arm, though still smiling. Sakura looked up at him, her face now set in a frown. Naruto's smile faltered as he watched tears begin to fill her eyes.

"That was for being so reckless, baka!" She cried. All the emotions that she had been holding in had finally been released and now she couldn't seem to stop it. She started pound his now healed chest with her fists as she continued to cry. Naruto caught her wrists and she collapsed against his chest in exhaustion. Naruto held her close.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to worry you." Naruto replied, his voice vibrating through Sakura. She sat back up and wiped away her tears.

"Never mind. Let's get you back to the medical tent." She replied gruffly. Two arguing voices broke them out of their little world.

"You bastard! After all I did to heal that stab wound in your chest, you go and get another one!" Karin yelled, her eyes looking slightly crazy.

"I know, Karin. Just give me your damn arm so I can stop hurting!" Sasuke replied tersely. Karin huffed and turned her head.

"You're such a pompous ass, Sasuke." She replied, but held out one arm for him. Sasuke bit down on her arm. Naruto and Sakura looked over in confusion. Naruto had a teasing grin on his face.

"Oi, teme, what the fuck are you doing? What are you a vampire?" He yelled over to the pair. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at him.

"She has healing abilities, dobe. This is how she heals me." He replied as he wiped his mouth. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yea, healing, I'm sure!" Naruto had to dodge out of the way of a flying kunai.

A few hours later found Naruto stuck in a hospital tent. He huffed in frustration and boredom. Suddenly a figure entered the tent.

"Gaara! I'm so glad you're alright!" Naruto exclaimed from his bed. Gaara smiled and took a seat next to the bed.

"I'm just glad you're alright, Naruto. We almost lost you for a minute. " Gaara replied. Naruto looked confused for a moment and then a look of realization set on his face.

"Oh, you mean when Kurama was extracted. I mean, I was fine in the end." Naruto replied, giving his signature smile. Gaara faltered at his attitude. Had no one told him what really happened?

"Naruto, you really did die after the kyubi was extracted. It was only because of Sakura and your father that you came back." Gaara explained.

"Sakura-chan? I thought she was just monitoring me?" Naruto said, his brows now scrunched together. "What did Sakura-chan do?"

Sakura sighed and looked down at her clipboard. It had been a long day, hell a long couple of days. After bringing Naruto back, she had had to rush off to take care of other patients and hadn't been able to visit the blond since. Minato-sensei's voice still echoed in her head.

_Take care of my son..._

She sighed once again. It was the moment she had come to fear. With the war now done and Sasuke back with the Leaf, some things would have to come into the open. Things that she had buried deep in her, away from her thoughts. She looked down at her clipboard again and noticed her next patient. Sighing again, she started towards the tent and entered.

"Sakura-chan." Sakura's heart clenched at his greeting, even though she had heard it several times before. She forced a smile and walked in.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" She asked, looking over his vitals. She felt his eyes on her and it made her squirm slightly.

"Fine as always, thanks to you." He replied, but there was no teasing in his voice. Sakura looked up and was met by serious blue eyes. He grasped her wrist gently.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me?" He asked suddenly. Sakura snatched her wrist back in surprise. She fumbled slightly with her papers, trying to give any excuse not to look back in those eyes. It was like they could see right through her.

"Tell you what, baka?" She said, trying to sound light-hearted.

"Why didn't you tell me that you saved my life?" Naruto asked, still remaining serious. Her eyes widened.

"Who told you that?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Gaara told me everything. How you cut me open to pump my heart for me and how you kept me breathing." Naruto replied. "How can I ever thank you enough?" Sakura fell into the chair next to him, feeling her exhaustion finally catch up with her.

"You don't have to, baka." She replied yet, her eyes brimming with tears. "Naruto, you've saved me so many times. It was the least I could do. When I saw you laying there on the brink of death, it was all I could do to..." She broke off, the memory too painful to finish.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, trying to peer down to see her face. She lifted her face back up and took a deep breath.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something. Something that I've been trying to say for a long time. Now that we have no interruptions, I want you to know. I'm in love with you. I'm not sure when it happened or what's going to happen, but I want you to know how I feel for you. And I know that I still have feelings over Sasuke-kun and I don't know how this will affect our relationship. I'm not saying that we need to start dating right away or ever for that matter if you don't want to, but I know that I love you with my whole being. And after the war, once we get settled and we don't have crazy mad-men, wars, and a missing teammate, I want us to talk about this and to see where we go from here." Sakura finished her little speech and looked down at her feet, too scared to see Naruto's reaction. She then felt a hand tug at hers and she looked up. Naruto was smiling brightly.

"I know, Sakura-chan. Back in the Land of Iron, I knew you weren't lying about your feelings for me, but about your feelings for Sasuke. And that's fine. And I'm sorry for not making myself not clear. I love you too, but I also want you to be happy, which is why when we get back to the village, all three of us are going to sit down and talk and then you and Sasuke are going to talk. If you want to be with Sasuke after all this, then I will understand. But if you want to start something, then I also understand as well. But Sasuke deserves an explanation and I think we all need a chance to let all this excitement settle and then make our decisions." Naruto explained. Sakura gave him a watery smile and gripped his hand gently.

His eyes then got that mischievous glint that they always acquired before a joke or prank.

"So, Sakura-chan, I hear you gave me CPR. You know what else they call that?" Naruto prodded, his grin widening. Sakura scrunched her forehead in confusion and apprehension.

" The Kiss..." She stuttered realizing her mistake too late.

"The Kiss of Life." Naruto finished. "Sakura-chan, does that mean we've kissed?" A blush ran across her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, turning her head away, trying to hide her embarrassment. Naruto leaned closer to her.

"Well, since I can't remember the first one, can I have another kiss?" He murmured in her ear. Sakura whipped her head back to him. A thought then popped into her head and she smiled sweetly.

"Of course, Naruto. Close your eyes." Sakura said seductively. Naruto blushed slightly, but closed his eyes. Sakura leaned closer to his face. "I hope you enjoy it." She whispered and Naruto's face split into a huge smile until...

WHAP! Sakura smacked Naruto on the back of his head. His eyes snapped open and he rubbed his head.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! How can you trick a guy like that!" He whined as Sakura stood up to leave.

"Rest up, Naruto so we can get back to the village!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she left. "And don't worry, you _might_ get one when we get back." She teased. Naruto only huffed but then smiled. He was now determined to get a kiss out of Sakura. He wouldn't fail, that was his ninja way, dattebayo!


	6. Say Something

Alright, after a few light one shots, I think you're now ready for the heavy ones again. I promise to spread them out. :) Anyway, all credit goes to Kishimoto and A Great Big World for this one shot.

_Flashback_

Present

* * *

Say Something

Sakura shuffled slowly towards her intended point, her body rejecting what her brain was telling it to do. She had been putting this off for months, but Naruto had finally persuaded her to do it, telling her that she'd be more at peace once it's done. She kneels slowly and takes a deep breath.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, it's been a while, huh? I'm sorry I haven't been to visit lately. I've just been so busy at the hospital. You know I've been promoted to head nin? Shishou was so proud when she handed in that promotion." Sakura paused, meditating silently for a moment.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Sakura felt tear begin to well up in her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. Not this time. She took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Sasuke-kun, the reason I came here today was to tell you something important that has happened to me." Sakura finally let out. "Naruto and I are going to be married in three days. And I'm excited and scared and sad that you won't be there. Naruto is upset too. He always did want you as his best man. I love Naruto with all my heart, but you will always have a spot in my heart as well. I will always love you, no matter what."

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl 

Sakura took a shuddering breath.

"After the war ended two years ago, I was so torn. I had always been in love with you, but over the years, I had been falling slowly in love with Naruto. He was always by my side when you weren't and was sometimes the only light in my life during my darkest days. It wasn't until a couple of months after the war that we officially started dating. I was still depressed, but Naruto was helping me through it. He made sure I ate, he made sure I slept, he made sure I didn't succumb to my sadness. And while I still have some bad days and I'm still trying to figure out how to love Naruto completely, he's always there to catch me."

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"And you would be so proud of Naruto. He finally became the hero that he always wanted to be. He's training to be Hokage now and Shishou thinks that he'll ascend the office within the year. You should have seen his face when Shishou named him her successor. You would have thought that he'd been given a whole year's worth of ramen for free." Sakura laughed at the memory. She had been at his side and has hugged and kissed him in celebration. She had never been more proud of him. Sakura looked up and smiled sadly and the headstone. _Sasuke-kun _How she had missed him. Her thoughts strayed back to his final day.

_Sakura stared down at her blonde teammate as she pumped his heart, willing him not to die._

"_Come on, Naruto. I'm not going to just allow someone to die so easily on my watch!" She yelled, even though he would never hear her. She leaned down and captured his lips with hers and breathed into him, hoping to keep him alive just long enough to get him to his father._

_'That ridiculous dream or yours; just look now...I won't let you die. You're not dying on my, you hear me! No matter what the cost, there's no way I'll let you die. Just look now, that dream is right in front of your eyes!' She thought desperately._

Sakura thought back to that moment when she had thought she had lost her most precious person. Minato-sensei had been able to reseal the kyubi back into Naruto, bringing him back to consciousness. It hadn't been after Naruto had regained his life that Sakura had discovered about Sasuke's condition.

_Naruto, Gaara, and she __came upon__ the two. Sasuke lay prone on the ground, blood pooling around him as Karin frantically tried to apply chakra to his wound. She was frantic by the time Sakura reached them. Sakura scanned him and realized with a stab of fear that there was nothing that anyone could do to save him. He was gone. She kneeled_ _next to Karin and allowed the sadness to crash over her. She couldn't stop the tears once they started. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but she was pulled out of her reverie when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and noticed that Naruto too was crying for their fallen teammate._

"_Let's go make him pay for all he's stolen from us." Came the ragged voice of Naruto. Her tears stopped and a grim determination set in her body. Madara would definitely pay for what he'd done. She stood in front of Naruto and nodded in agreement._

It was Sasuke's death that had motivated them to bring Madara to his final demise, but nothing could fix the now emptiness that Sakura felt in her chest. She remembered how Naruto had cradled her after the battle as she broke down, feeling drained emotionally and physically. Sasuke was buried two weeks later as a honored shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village as per the wish of Naruto and Sakura.

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye _

"After the war, Naruto and I tended to spend the night together for comfort. At first it was only just holding each other at night to keep the nightmares at bay, but slowly it melded into holding hands under the table and covert kisses. I know that I loved you, Sasuke-kun, with all my heart, but I also love Naruto as well, and well, I just wanted to get your blessing for our marriage. I know you would have wanted us to be happy." Sakura finished. "And so, I've finally come to put you at peace for good. You will always be in our memories, Sasuke-kun. Goodbye."

Sakura sat there for another bit of time until she finally decided to leave. It wasn't until she brushed some hair back that she realized that she felt some moisture on her face. She had been crying the whole time and hadn't realized it. She slowly laid the flowers that she had brought on the headstone and stood, brushing her dress off. She looked back once more at the headstone before heading back where Naruto stood waiting for her. When Sakura reached him, she immediately brought him into a hug, clinging to him for dear life. He breath deeply, smelling her lavender scented shampoo in her hair.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked as she released him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and he did the same.

"Not all the way, but I will be." She replied, tears still flowing slowly down her face. She gave him a watery smile. Naruto leaned down and brushed a kiss on her temple.

"Yes, you will be. I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto. Thank you for making me do this. It was the right choice."

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something... 


	7. Ronan

I'm back with another and I hope you guys are enjoying them as much as I enjoy writing them. Hopefully with a now weekly new chapter, I will be inspired to write one shots based on the new chapter. Thanks for all the review and follows. I appreciate it so much! As always, the work belongs to Kishi, I am just inspired. Alright, so I know I just posted another sad one-shot, but I've been kinda down lately, which then involves me listening to sad music, which caused this. I promise I will do some light and fluffy one-shots for a while after this. Also, if you've never heard this song, go look it up. It's absolutely beautiful and heart wrenching. The story behind this song is just absolutely heart breaking but amazing as well. If you do like the song, all proceeds from the song go to charities instead of Taylor Swift. Thanks.

**Ronan**

"Naruto." A voice drew Naruto out of his accidental doze. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up towards the source of the voice. Tsunade. He quickly closed his eyes again, wishing this was all just a dream.

"Naruto, we...we have to take the body now." Tsunade repeated again. Naruto knew she was using her best self control, trying not to cry. Naruto looked down at his wife and child that he held in his arms. His heart clenched at the sight of his family looking so peaceful. This is all he had wished for.

"Naruto?" Now Shizune's voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up at the two women, the pain and sorrow visible on their faces. He sighed softly and began to carefully untangle himself from his wife without waking her. He really didn't want her awake during this. She had suffered enough. Naruto gently scooped the little blonde haired boy from his mother's arms. Sakura stirred when she realized what was happening and she started to panic.

"Please, no, Naruto. Don't take my baby from me." She cried softly. Naruto immediately leaned down to cup her face, tears falling on his face as well. He hated seeing Sakura like this.

"Shhh, Sakura, honey, please. They have to take him now. They have to..." Naruto trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence. Tsunade walked over and placed a glowing palm on Sakura's forehead, making her calm a little. Naruto turned to Tsunade and placed the little boy's body in her arms. She looked down at the boy, tears now running down her face as well. Her little grandson.

"We will have him ready in two days, Naruto." She choked out. Naruto nodded and then placed a kiss softly on the boy's head.

_I remember your bare feet down the hallway  
I remember your little laugh  
Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs  
I love you to the moon and back _

Naruto walked in the doorway and set his keys down on the counter. His heart clenched as he spotted some plastic toys scattered on the living room floor. They had been left by Ronan from back before he had gotten sick. Naruto sighed. He would have to put away all this stuff before Sakura came home. The sight of the toys would just break her. She already felt guilty enough. What kind of head-nin was she if she couldn't even save her son? She had spent months slaving to find a cure for whatever Ronan had gotten. Eventually, Shizune and Tsunade had taken over the case to allow Sakura to spend time with her son in his last days. Naruto could see the guiltiness eat at her even though he persistently told her that she had done her absolute best. But Naruto could understand how she felt. The strongest shinobi in the known world and he couldn't even save his own son's life. He had to watch as a strange illness whittled away at his son.

_I remember your blue eyes looking into mine  
Like we had our own secret club  
I remember you dancing before bed time  
Then jumping on me, waking me up _

Naruto's thoughts strayed to the memories of his son when he was healthy. The boy had been born a clone of his father, but took after his mother in spirit and intelligence. He had been born a mere two months after Naruto had taken office. The boy had been full of energy and Naruto could still remember how Ronan would come wake him up everyday with Sakura.

_I can still feel you hold my hand, little man  
And even the moment I knew  
You fought it hard like an army guy  
Remember I leaned in and whispered to you _

And then the illness had struck. It came ever so slowly; first starting out as a simple cold, but then had developed into something that Sakura had never seen. By his fourth birthday, Ronan was confined to a hospital bed. Naruto thought back to when Sakura would go visit Ronan and sing gently to him and tell him stories of the different missions that his aunts and uncles would go on. They soon became his favorite part of the day.

_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years _

Naruto soon returned to the hospital where Sakura was still resting. He sat down on the edge of the couch and stared into the tired face of his wife. He brushed away some hair that had fallen in her face. At this movement, Sakura stirred awake and noticed Naruto. Her face crumpled and her eyes filled with tears. Naruto moved down to her and she reached towards him and he just held her in his arms. She sobbed and Naruto continued to rub her back. After a while, her cries subsided and Naruto for a minute thought that she had fallen asleep again when she lifted her head.

"Let's go home." He suggested and she nodded slowly.

_I remember the drive home  
When the blind hope turned to crying and screaming "Why?"  
Flowers pile up in the worst way, no one knows what to say  
About a beautiful boy who died_

_And it's about to be Halloween_  
_You could be anything you wanted if you were still here_  
_I remember the last day when I kissed your face_  
_And whispered in your ear_

For the next few days, their house was filled with visitors, coming to give condolences to their Hokage and his wife. Ino had come over during the days to keep Sakura company while Naruto was at work. Many brought flowers and Naruto soon had to get more vases to fit them or just throw them out. It wasn't until the day before the funeral that Naruto almost broke under the stress. A knock resounded on his door and Iruka stepped in. Naruto gave his former teacher a small smile and stood to great him.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, trying to sound cheerful. Iruka placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry about your loss. How is Sakura doing?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Not good. Ino stays with her during the day until I get home." Naruto replied heavily. "Was...was there anything else you needed?"

"Naruto, I wanted to bring this by before the funeral." Iruka said, pulling out a head protector. Naruto's heart clenched. It had been doing that a lot recently.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto questioned, tears threatening to spill over.

"I wanted to have this buried with Ronan, as a shinobi of the Leaf." Iruka replied softly. "He always talked about growing up to be a great shinobi like his father." Naruto felt tears run down his face and his mentor quickly drew him into a hug like he was seven years old all over again. After a while, Naruto pulled away and accepted the present.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I'm sure he would have been excited to have it." Naruto finally responded, wiping tears from his eyes.

_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here  
Out of this curtained room in this hospital grey, we'll just disappear  
Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years _

The funeral came and went and Naruto found himself once again in his office. He couldn't seem to concentrate on any of his work. He finally huffed and hurried over to the hospital. When he found the office, he didn't knock, only entered. Tsunade looked up in surprise.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Sakura is still off." She explained. Naruto took a seat across from her.

"I know. I'm the one who ordered her time off. I came to talk to you." Tsunade's face softened.

"What about?"

"I can't seem to concentrate on anything. My work, my family, nothing. What is wrong with me?" Naruto ranted, placing his forehead against his hand.

"You haven't properly grieved your son, Naruto. As a husband and Hokage, you've been keeping this strong mask on, but you can't keep going on like this." Tsunade answered. "Naruto, it's ok to fall apart. I won't let anyone know. It's ok to be sad." This was all the persuasion Naruto needed.

"Sad? Of course I'm sad! My son died! I worked so hard to protect my precious people and when I finally achieve my dreams, they're just ripped from me! After working so hard to become strong, I can't even save my own son's life. I stood there helpless as he was taken from me. And Sakura..." Naruto trailed off with sobs at this part. "And Sakura is blaming herself about this. Not matter what I tell her, she continues to blame herself and sink into a depression. After all the heartbreak she's been through..."

Tsunade came around the desk and wrapped her arms around the crying Hokage.

"Naruto, it is not you or Sakura's fault that Ronan died. I have never seen such a sickness and we tried our hardest to save him. Some things like this just happen for no reason." Tsunade said.

_What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?  
What if I kept the hand-me-downs you won't grow into?  
And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?  
What if the miracle was even getting one moment with you? _

"I can still see him everywhere in the house." Naruto continued. "Everything in that house reminds me of that little boy." He gave a grim laugh. "And you know that everyday, I had hoped that my door would just crash open and Shizune or you or Sakura would just come bounding in to tell me that you had found a cure for Ronan and that he would be alright, but it never came. So what do we do now?"

"What you do is not forget the fond memories of Ronan and live life in memory of him. Ronan wouldn't want you guys to be sad. It will get easier with time and there will be more happy times along with sad times, but you just have to get up and keep going." Tsunade replied. "Now, go home and take some time off with your wife. I will have Kakashi take over the office duties until then."

Naruto stumbled into his house once again and found Ino sitting at the table with a silent Sakura babbling about the latest store in Konoha, trying her best to cheer Sakura up. Sakura looked up at Naruto and saw the redness in his eyes.

"Naruto, you're home!" Ino exclaimed, surprised at the Hokage's expression. "I'm going to leave then." And she quickly left the couple alone in their home. Naruto sat down and brought Sakura into his lap, cradling her.

"Naruto" She rasped out, clinging to him like a life line.

"I know, Sakura, I know. But it's going to be ok soon. I promise." Naruto replied softly, holding her even closer. The two just sat there crying together hoping for better days together.

_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here__  
__Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here__  
__You were my best four years__I remember your bare feet down the hallway__  
__I love you to the moon and back_


	8. Let's Wait

I would like to thank you guys for your continued support. Like promised, this is a happy and fluffy one shot since my last one kinda caused some..um...distress. So, this one shot is a part from my Naruto story that I will never publish since I am just terrible at long stories. But this part can work as a one shot and comes from a headcanon of mine that when married, Naruto and Sakura would just always be at each other and just doing it like rabbits, which could entail many children. So I hope you enjoy this fluffy drabble. As always, the credit goes to Kishimoto.

* * *

Let's Wait

Sakura sat bewildered in the chair as she faced her former mentor.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She blurted out, begging that she had heard Tsunade wrong. The woman gave her a grin. The two women sat comfortingly in Tsunade's small living room. Sakura had come over discreetly to discuss some issues with her mother-figure. Sakura's tea now sat cold as she stared at Tsunade with a blank face.

"I said that you're pregnant, Sakura." Tsunade replied again, almost feeling bad for the young woman. But then again, she knew how often Sakura and Naruto had sex.

"But, Ayaka isn't even a year old." Sakura babbled. "In fact, she's barely six months. How far along am I?"

"About two months, so that means that you probably conceived as soon as you resumed sex." Sakura buried her head into her hands.

"How am I going to manage a three-year old, a one-year old and a newborn all at once?" Sakura said bewildered. Tsunade chuckled at her student's panic attack. She leaned over and patted her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if things get too crazy, Naruto can just order some ANBU to watch the kids." She teased, but this only made Sakura start to cry. Tsunade huffed and continued to rub the sobbing woman's back comfortingly.

* * *

"The hormones have apparently already kicked in." She muttered.

* * *

Naruto came home to a crazy mess, just how he liked it. Toys were scattered around the house and he spotted Natsu running around with a toy plane acting like it was really flying. Ayaka was in a playpen gnawing on a toy. He ventured into the kitchen to find Sakura preparing dinner. She looked a little frazzled and even jumped a little when Naruto went to wrap an arm around her waist. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. Naruto withdrew in shock.

"Sakura, honey, what's wrong? Do I need to call Ino over to watch the kids for a night?" Sakura shook her head but then burst into tears, freaking Naruto out even more. That was it; he was calling Ino over to take the kids for the night. He sent a clone over to the house. During the wait, Naruto left Sakura alone, telling her that he would entertain the kids until Ino arrived.

"Naruto, Sakura?" Ino yelled, entering the house. Naruto went up to her.

"Ino, thanks so much for doing this for me." Naruto said, handing Ino the overnight bags and a very squirmy Ayaka.

"No problem, Naruto. Shikamaru needs to get used to this ruckus if he ever wants kids." Ino teased. "But what's wrong with Sakura?"

"I'm not sure, but she was pretty frazzled when I got home and when I asked, she just started crying." Naruto replied, sneaking a look over to his wife, who now sat at the kitchen table, her hands cradling a cup of tea. "I just think she needs a slight break." He then gave Ino instructions for the kids and bade them goodnight. He turned back to Sakura and sat down across from her.

"Sakura, babe, do you want to talk about it?" He finally asked. Sakura looked up at him, a petrified look on her face.

"I went to see Shizou today." She said, her voice coming out in a rasp. Naruto nodded for her to continue. "Naruto, I'm so sorry, but I'm pregnant, again." Naruto sat there for a few moments in silence as his wife cried. He took her hand into his.

"Pregnant? But we just had Ayake." Naruto stuttered. Sakura only cried harder.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean for us to get pregnant again so quickly." Naruto stood up and went to sit next to her.

"Sakura, are you happy about this?" Naruto asked, bringing Sakura closer to him.

"Are you?" Sakura asked back.

"Of course I am, Sakura. I love you and our children, no matter how many we have. I just wanted to make sure you were happy." Naruto replied. "It's a little quicker than we expected, but I know we can handle it, believe it." Sakura gave a small laugh at his calm signature saying.

"I am happy to be having you babies, Naruto." Sakura said, leaning into him. "But let's take a bit of a break after this one."

* * *

"Agreed."

* * *

Sakura laid back on the table while Shizune squirted the cold gel on her stomach.

"So, Sakura, how far along are you again?" She asked as she started to move the wand across her stomach.

"About twelve weeks now." Sakura responded, taking hold of Naruto's hand.

"Alright, so we should see a heartbeat today." Shizune replied. She spent a couple of moments looking at the screen and then a frown graced her features. "Hmm, that's odd. Let me go get Tsunade-sama to confirm this." And with that, Shizune left the room leaving the couple. Naruto looked down at Sakura, slightly terrified.

"Sakura, what's going on? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't detected anything out of order, although, I'm having trouble being too precise since my chakra control isn't what it usually is."

Shizune returned with Tsunade and she took a turn at the ultrasound.

"You see what I see?" Shizune spoke to Tsunade and she hummed in agreement.

"Yes, you're exactly right, Shizune." Sakura starred at the two women.

"What? What's wrong?!" She finally shouted, not being able to take it anymore. Tsunade grinned down at the two of them.

"Well, you see how there's a heartbeat there?" She pointed to the screen and they nodded. "Well, if you look over here, there's another heartbeat." Sakura went pale as she realized what Tsunade was saying.

"Twins?" She choked out. Tsunade nodded.

"You're damned right it is!" She said with a cackle. Naruto then too went pale and had to stabilize himself on the table.

"There's two of them?" Naruto said weakly.

"Well, it's your own damn fault. The way you two screw. Especially the places you do it. I won't ever get that picture out of my mind of you two on the desk." Tsunade replied, shuddering at the thought of the desk that she used being used in that way. The two blushed.

"Well, if you hadn't come bursting in!" Naruto accused. Tsunade snorted.

"It's almost disgraceful that you would do that in front of all those Hokage portraits." Tsunade muttered. Naruto choked on some air. He hadn't thought of it that way. He shuddered at the things his father's painting has witnessed.

Sakura shakily searched for Naruto's hand and patted him.

"Naruto, definitely no more babies after this for a while." Sakura stuttered. Naruto shook his head eagerly in agreement.

"Whatever you say, honey."


End file.
